wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie/Gallery
Prologue TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMoviePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregandMurrayWakingUpJeff.jpg|Greg and Murray waking up Jeff JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMoviePrologue.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayPlayingAirGuitar.jpg|Murray playing air guitar AnthonyEatingPopcorn.jpg|Anthony eating popcorn 20thCenturyFox.jpg|20th Century Fox TheWigglesMovie-Train.jpg|Train chugging on yellow hill TheWigglesMovieLogo.jpg|The Wiggles Movie logo TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingOut.jpg|Camera closing out Wally and Cecil TheWigglesMovie-CameraClosingIn.jpg|Camera closing in WaldotheMagnificent.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent WallyandCecil.jpg|Scene 1: Start WallytheGreat3.jpg|''"Give me a chance. I can prove myself."'' CeciltheMagicClubPresident.jpg|Cecil the Magic Club President WallyFallingDown.jpg|Wally falling down while thud bookshell JimboJugglingPosters.jpg|Jimbo juggling posters JimbotheJuggler.jpg|Jimbo the Juggler MagicClubCompetitionPoster.jpg|Cecil holding "Magic Club Competition" poster WallyandRoland.jpg|Wally and Roland RolandtheRemarkable.jpg|Roland the Remarkable RolandandWally.jpg|Roland and Wally HeyThereWally.jpg|"Hey There Wally" TheWigglesMovie-OpeningCredits.jpg|Opening credits TheWiggles-TitleCard.jpg|Title card Murray'sTitle.jpg|Murray's title Tricycle.jpg|Tricycle Jeff'sTitle.jpg|Jeff's title Greg'sTitle.jpg|Greg's title Anthony'sTitle.jpg|Anthony's title WallyinTheWigglesMovieOpeningCredits.jpg|Wally in opening credits Backstage MurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray greeting Mrs. Bingles TheWigglesMovie-TheWigglesWaving.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles Mrs.Bingle.jpg|Jeff and Mrs. Bingles MurrayinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"Mrs. Bingles, don't blow that whistle!"'' Mrs.BinglesBlowingWhistle.jpg|Mrs. Bingles blowing whistle AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony starts becoming silly JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff AnthonyPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony playing guitars AnthonyBowing.jpg|Anthony takes a Bow AnthonyCleaningShirts.jpg|Anthony cleaning shirts AnthonyasRabbit.jpg|Anthony as rabbit GreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg AnthonyandMurray'sGuitarCollection.jpg|Anthony with Murray's guitar collection AnthonyActingLikePlane.jpg|Anthony as plane MurrayandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Anthony AnthonyAsBallerina.jpg|Anthony as a ballerina AnthonyMakingFruityFace.jpg|Anthony making fruity face Anthony'sBananaFace.jpg|Anthony's banana face AnthonyMakingFruityFace2.jpg|Jeff and Murray being distracted TheOtherWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony making another fruity face FruitBowl.jpg|Fruit Bowl AnthonyEatingApple.jpg|Anthony eating Apple MurrayinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|"The sound of the whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things." JeffandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Jeff and Mrs. Bingles MurrayandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Murray and Mrs. Bingles GregintheMirror.jpg|Greg in the mirror TheWigglesintheMirror.jpg|The Wiggles looking in the mirror TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|"OK, that's it. It's showtime! Get ready to wiggle." TheWigglesandMrs.Bingles.jpg|"Beauty mate!" DorothyandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingles Concert Balloons.jpg|Balloons TheWigglesMovie-Concert.jpg|Scene 2: Concert TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|The Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|"It's wiggle time!" TheWigglesandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-MoviePrologue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar DorothyinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy,WouldYouLikeToDance?-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitar2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry guitar and Greg and Dorothy dancing JeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry Keyboard JeffSleepwalking2.jpg|Jeff sleepwalking TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffSleepinginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up GregandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Anthony CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-MoviePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles MurrayinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|"Why don't we point our fingers and do the twist together?" GregandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.PNG|Greg and Dorothy CanYouPointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Wally_riding_his_bicycle.PNG|Wally riding his bicycle GregDancing.jpg|Greg dancing and Murray playing Red Starry Guitar CanYouPoint-TheWigglesMovie.PNG GregandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.PNG|Greg and Murray TheWigglesandtheKids.jpg|"Today is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday." JeffandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|"Christmas Day!" VaseofMagicFlowersTrick-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|"How about I perform some magic?" VaseofMagicFlowersTrick-TheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Greg performing the Vase of Magic Flowers Trick Cake.jpg|A cake DorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy feeling sad Greg's Magic Wand WallytheGreat4.jpg|"Obvious Box of Mystery routine!" GregandWally.jpg|Greg and Wally TheBoxofMystery-WigglesMovie.jpg|Greg performing "The Box of Mystery" DorothyandGreg.jpg|Dorothy and Greg WallyHoldingWaldo'sWand.jpg|Wally holding his wand WallytheGreatMagazines.jpg|"Wally the Great" magazines WallytheGreat7.jpg|Wally with a rose in his mouth DorothyinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|Dorothy holding Greg's magic wand Greg'sMagicWandinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg's magic wand DorothyandMeaghanWoodhouse.jpg|Dorothy greeting Meagan WallyandtheMagicWand.jpg|Wally spotting Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand2.jpg|Wally reaching Greg's magic wand WallyandtheMagicWand3.jpg|Wally holding Greg's magic wand DorothyinTheWigglesMovie5.jpg|"The magic wand! It's gone!" Dorothy'sTail.jpg|Dorothy's tail Rock-A-ByeYourBear-MoviePrologue.jpg|Greg and his magic box Rock-A-ByeYourBear-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" TheLittleGirlWithGlasses.PNG|The Little Girl With Glasses TheWigglesbowing.PNG TheWigglesandMeaghanWoodhouse.jpg|The Wiggles and Meaghan Woodhouse WallytheGreat'sCape.jpg|Greg holding Wally's cape MeaghanWoodhouse.jpg|Meaghan explaining about Dorothy and Wally TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie3.jpg|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 3: Find Dorothy TheChase-WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy on bike QuackQuack-MoviePrologue.jpg|Wally and Dorothy crashing into haystack GregDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Greg driving the Big Red Car GregandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Anthony QuackQuack(TheWigglesMovie).jpg|The Wiggles singing "Quack, Quack" MurrayandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Jeff WiggleRainbow.jpg|Wiggle Rainbow TheWigglesinWiggleRainbow.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggle Rainbow ClaymationCowandSheep.jpg|Clay-mation Cow and Sheep TheWigglesRidingintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles riding in the Big Red Car DorothyandWally.jpg|Dorothy and Wally greet each other DorothyandWally2.jpg|but then, they fight over Greg's magic wand. DorothyandWally3.jpg|And they break it in half! DorothyinTheWigglesMovie6.jpg|''"Oh no!"'' WallyandtheMagicWand4.jpg|''"Now look what you've done! It's broken!"'' DorothyandWally4.jpg|Dorothy suggests to fix Greg's magic wand. Henry the Octopus TheBigRedCaratSandlot.jpg|The Big Red Car entering Sandlot GregandAnthonyatSandlot.jpg|Greg and Anthony at Sandlot TheAwakeWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Sandlot JeffSleepinginTheBigRedCar.jpg|Scene 4: Henry the Octopus JeffWakingUpatSandlot.jpg|''"WAKE UP, JEFF!"'' TheUnforgottenWigglesatSandlot.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles Sandlot.jpg|Sandlot LifeSaver.jpg|Life Saver Rockin'andaRollin'Sea-Prologue.jpg|Life Saver on megaphone TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie4.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' SwimmingPool.jpg|Swimming Pool JeffatSandlot.jpg|Jeff at Sandlot JeffDiving.jpg|Jeff diving GregatSandlot.jpg|Greg at Sandlot GregDiving.jpg|Greg diving MurrayatSandlot.jpg|Murray at Sandlot MurrayDiving.jpg|Murray diving AnthonyatSandlot.jpg|Anthony at Sandlot AnthonyDiving.jpg|Anthony diving JeffSwimmingUnderwater.jpg|Jeff swimming underwater GregSwimmingUnderwater.jpg|Greg swimming underwater MurraySwimmingUnderwater.jpg|Murray swimming underwater AnthonySwimmingUnderwater.jpg|Anthony swimming underwater Rockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|"Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea" GreginRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Greg underwater AnthonyinRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Anthony underwater MurrayinRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Murray underwater JeffinRockin'andaRollin'Sea.jpg|Jeff underwater MurrayandJeffSwimmingUnderwater.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandAnthonySwimmingUnderwater.jpg|Greg and Anthony HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWiggles'Flippers.jpg|The Wiggles' flippers Henry'sPlace.jpg|Henry's Place TheWigglesandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry GregandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Henry TheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|The Underwater Big Band AnthonyandJacques.jpg|Anthony and Jacques AnthonyinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Anthony BoomBoom-Prologue.jpg|"You got it." BoomBoom.jpg|"Boom, Boom" TheFishettes.jpg|The Fishettes GregandAnthonyinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Greg and Anthony TomtheTroutandCassietheCatfish.jpg|Tom playing keyboard and Cassie the Catfish playing guitar HenryandJeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry and Jeff MurrayandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Henry JoeyPlayingDrums.jpg|Joey the Crab playing drums GreginHenry'sPlace.jpg|Greg MurrayandJeffinHenry'sPlace.jpg|Murray and Jeff JacquesPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Jacques playing saxophone TheWiggles'Hats.jpg|The Wiggles' hats on the swimming pool TheWigglesPointing.jpg|''"Let's go to Wags' house."'' Mrs.BinglesTheme.jpg|"Mrs. Bingles' Theme" Mrs.BinglesonTelephone.jpg|Mrs. Bingles on telephone CecilonTelephone.jpg|Cecil on telephone Wags the Dog TheBigRedCaratWagsWorld.jpg|Scene 5: Wags the Dog Postman.jpg|Postman Wags'Mailbox.jpg|Wags' mailbox WagsandthePostman.jpg|Wags chasing the postman JeffatWagsWorld.jpg|''"Where's Wags?"'' JeffandAnthonyatWagsWorld.jpg|''"I don't know, Jeff."'' TheNonRealisticWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|''"He went woofing.."'' TheWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|''"That way!"'' TheOtherWigglesatWagsWorld.jpg|The Other Wiggles WagsandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Anthony WagsandthePostman2.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and the postman TheWiggles,WagsandPostman.jpg|"Wags, take that bag and hat back to the postman." TheWiggles,WagsandPostman2.jpg|That's more like it. WagsandMurrayinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsWorld.jpg|Wags World DorothyandWallyatWagsWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at Wags World TheWagettes.jpg|The Wagettes DorothyandtheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy and the Wagettes WagsWorld-Inside.jpg|Wags, Dorothy, Wally and the Wagettes WagsandWally.jpg|Wags and Wally Wags,DorothyandWally.jpg|Wags, Dorothy and Wally WagsWearingGoggles.jpg|Wags wearing goggles WagsFixingWand.jpg|Wags fixing wand WagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags the Dog WallyandtheMagicWand5.jpg|"HUH?!?" Skally.jpg|Skally grabbing magic wand WallyinWagsWorld.jpg|"You are getting sleepy, sleepy." TheWagettes2.jpg|The Wagettes sleep-hypnotizing MagicWandBroken.jpg|Magic wand broken WallySad.jpg|Wally feeling sad DorothyandWags14.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TapWags-Prologue.jpg|''"And now, please welcome Wags and the Wagettes."'' DorothyandWallyinWagsWorld.jpg|Wally holding piece of screw TheWagettesTapDancing.jpg|The Wagettes tap dancing TheWagettes'TapDancingShoes.jpg|The Wagettes' tap shoes TapWags.jpg|"Tap Wags" TapWags2.jpg|Skally doing the tap dancing solo WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes DorothyatWagsWorld.jpg|Dorothy at Wags World WallyatWagsWorld.jpg|Wally at Wags World Ballerina Dancing Wiggletown.jpg|Wiggletown LuigitheIceCreamVendor.jpg|Luigi the Ice Cream Vendor LuigiandPrego.jpg|Luigi and Prego Dorothy,PregroandtheGirls.jpg|Dorothy, Pregro and the Girls DorothyandWallyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Wiggletown RoseRobber.jpg|The Rose Robber OfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Officer Beaples RoseRobberFallingDown.jpg|Rose Robber falling down DorothyandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples DorothyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggletown WallyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wally and Officer Beaples WallyinWiggletown.jpg|Wally in Wiggletown DanceAcademy.jpg|Dance Academy Ballerina,Ballerina-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wally entering Dance Academy AlfonsoTiramisu.jpg|Scene 6: Ballerina Dancing HollyMcGlinchy.jpg|Ballerina Holly McGlinchy DorothyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy at Dance Academy WallyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Wally at Dance Academy CameronLewis.jpg|Dancer Cameron Lewis Iggy,ZiggyandFrank.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank Ballerina,Ballerina.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" DorothyandWallyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at Dance Academy Brrrrrr Street TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggletown.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesinWiggletown.jpg|The Wiggles looking at a map TheNonRealisticWigglesinWiggletown.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in Wiggletown GregandJeffinWiggletown.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Wiggletown AnthonyandMurrayinWiggletown.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinWiggletown.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheOtherWigglesinWiggletown.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie5.jpg|The Wiggles spotting a sign BrrrrrrStreet.jpg|Scene 7: Brrrrrr Street MurrayandJeffinWiggletown.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Wiggletown Snow.jpg|Snow AnthonyandGreginBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|Anthony and Greg in Brrrrrr Street TheOtherWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|The Other Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheNonRealisticWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|The Non-Realistic Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street JeffandAnthonyinBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesinBrrrrrrStreet.jpg|The Wiggles in Brrrrrr Street TheWigglesFallingDown.jpg|The Wiggles falling down AnthonyCold.jpg|''"So that's why they called it Brrrrrr Street."'' GregandAnthonyCold.jpg|Greg and Anthony cold TheNonrealisticWigglesCold.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles cold TheWigglesCold.jpg|The Wiggles cold Captain Feathersword CameronLewisasPirate.jpg|Pirate Cameron holding Dorothy's birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake.jpg|Dorothy's Birthday Cake Dorothy'sBirthdayCake2.jpg|"Oh, please be careful with the cake." CaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Captain Feathersword's dockyard CaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 8: Captain Feathersword Captain,WallyandDorothy.jpg|Captain, Wally and Dorothy OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's all do a pirate dance!"'' OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" CaptainFeatherswordandPiratesDancing.jpg|"who's the pirate with a Feather for a sword" Crane.jpg|A crane DorothyandWallyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.jpg|Dorothy and Wally BlakeBowden.jpg|Pirate Blake Bowden TheS.SFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The S.S Feathersword TheFriendlyPirateCrew.jpg|The Friendly Pirate Crew Wigglehouse Wigglehouse.jpg|Wigglehouse WeLikeToSayHello-Movie.jpg|The Wiggles singing "We Like to Say Hello" while arriving home at Wigglehouse Door.jpg|Door FruitSalad-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Fruit Salad" during the test ChickenVane.jpg|Chicken Vane WigglehousePopUp.jpg|A pop-up version of Wigglehouse MurrayandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Murray and Anthony at Wigglehouse TheAwakeWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Awake Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|Scene 9: At Wigglehouse TheUnforgottenWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at Wigglehouse TheWiggles'BeanBags.jpg|The Wiggles' Bean Bags JeffintheWrongShirt.jpg|''"Nope, no Dorothy."'' GregandJeffintheWrongShirts.jpg|''"Nope, not in there."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|''"No sign of the birthday girl."'' TheWigglesintheWrongShirts.jpg|The Wiggles in the mixed up shirts. TheWiggles'BedroomDoors.jpg|The Wiggles' bedroom doors TheNonRealisticWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles TheWigglesintheRightShirts.jpg|The Wiggles back in the normal shirts Anthony'sCatapultAppleTree.jpg|Anthony's catapult apple tree AnthonyEatingAppleatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony eating apple GregandJeffatWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|''"This surprise party was a..."'' JeffatWigglehouse.jpg|''"sil (blubbering) ly idea."'' JeffandMurrayatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff and Murray TheOtherWigglesatWigglehouse.jpg|The Other Wiggles WigglyKitchen.jpg|The Wiggles in Wiggly Kitchen BabyDorothy.jpg|Dorothy as Baby LittleMurray'sToyGuitar.jpg|Little Murray's toy guitar TheLittleWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles when they were young HotPotato-LittleWigglesPrologue.jpg|The Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy TheNonrealisticLittleWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles YoungAnthony.jpg|Little Anthony YoungGreg.jpg|Little Greg TheOtherLittleWiggles.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles HotPotato-LittleWiggles.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheAwakeLittleWiggles.jpg|The Awake Little Wiggles TheUnforgottenLittleWiggles.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles TheNonrealisticLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles and baby Dorothy LittleJeff.jpg|Little Jeff LittleJeffandMurray.jpg|Little Jeff and Murray LittleMurrayandJeff.jpg|Little Murray and Jeff YoungMurray.jpg|Little Murray LittleMurrayandAnthony.jpg|Little Murray and Anthony LittleAnthonyandMurray.jpg|Little Anthony and Murray LittleAnthonyandGreg.jpg|Little Anthony and Greg LittleGregandAnthony.jpg|Little Greg and Anthony TheUnforgottenLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy TheOtherLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles and Baby Dorothy TheLittleWigglesandBabyDorothy.jpg|"WHOO!" TheLittleWigglesinPicture.jpg|A picture of the Wiggles and Dorothy when they were young TheWigglesinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|''"I promised her that every year, we'd celebrate her birthday."'' RompBompAStomp-MoviePrologue.jpg|''"Let's do Dorothy's favorite dance, the Romp Bomp a Stomp."'' AnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|''"Come on, everyone, let's rock this place!"'' RompBompAStomp-WigglesMovie.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" JeffSleepingatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregatWigglehouse.jpg|Greg AnthonyDancing.jpg|Anthony GregandMurrayatWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayatWigglehouse.jpg|Murray Clock.jpg|The Clock moving its eyes RompBompAStomp-MovieEpilogue.jpg|''"That could be Dorothy right now!"'' GardenGnomeandTelephone.jpg|Garden Gnome AnthonyandGardenGnome.jpg|Anthony talking to garden gnome AnthonyonTelephone-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony talking on the telephone GregandAnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Greg and Anthony Jeff's Dream MurrayandJeffatWigglehouse.jpg|Murray and Jeff I'mACow-MoviePrologue.jpg|"I wonder what Jeff's dreaming about?" I'mACow-WigglesMovie.jpg|"I'm a Cow" I'mACow-MovieEpilogue.jpg|''"Moo?"'' I'mACow-MovieEpilogue2.jpg|''"I better wake him up."'' JeffWakingUpinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff waking up Jeff'sPurpleArmchair.jpg|Murray and Jeff's purple armchair Ship Dancing NyaNyaNya-TheWigglesMovie.jpg|Scene 10: Ship Dancing CaptainFallingDowninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down DorothyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.jpg|Dorothy at dockyard WallyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.jpg|Wally CaptainandWally.jpg|Captain and Wally WallyandPirateBlake2.jpg|Wally and pirate Blake CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Boat.jpg|Wally on boat WallyandPirateBlake.jpg|Wally saving pirate Blake from drowning TheS.SFeatherswordBadgeofFriendship.jpg|The S.S Feathersword Badge of Friendship CaptainFeatherswordSleeping.jpg|Captain Feathersword sleeping Day Dreaming Wally'sDreamMusic-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wally sitting on bench Wally'sDreamMusic.jpg|Scene 11: Day Dreaming WallyandWaldo'sShadow.jpg|''"Believe in yourself, Wally. Remember the magic chest."'' LeanneHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dancing Magician Leanne Halloran EdwardRooke.jpg|Dancing Magician Edward Rooke WallySleeping.jpg|Wally sleeping and Dorothy Wally'sDreamMusic-Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy and Wally Clock2.jpg|Clock TheChase-Prologue.jpg|Wally talking about the Magic Competition registration DorothyonTricycle.jpg|Dorothy on tricycle TricycleWheel.jpg|Tricycle wheel TheChase.jpg|"The Chase" DorothyandWallyinWiggleRainbow.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in Wiggle rainbow Roland'sLimousine.jpg|Roland inside his limousine MagicClub.jpg|Magic Club Jimbo,WallyandDorothy.jpg|Jimbo, Wally and Dorothy DonnaHalloraninTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Donna Halloran CeciltheMagicClubPresident2.jpg|Cecil WallyandDorothyintheMagicClub.jpg|Wally and Dorothy CecilandDonnaHalloran.jpg|Cecil and Donna The Magic Competition TheWigglesCarryingPresents.jpg|Scene 12: The Wiggles Get Ready To Party! CaptainFeatherswordandPirates.jpg|Captain Feathersword and pirate carrying birthday cake and presents HenrytheOctopusinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Henry carrying presents WagsinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|Wags carrying presents Mrs.Bingles2.jpg|Mrs. Bingles carrying food HaroldtheUnbelievable.jpg|Harold the Unbelievable Wally,DorothyandRoland.jpg|Wally, Dorothy and Roland DorothyandWallyinBackstage.jpg|Dorothy and Wally in backstage WaldotheMagnificent'sChest.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's chest WallyWearingWaldo'sHat.jpg|Wally wearing Waldo's hat WaldotheMagnificent'sOutfit.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's outfit WaldotheMagnificent'sCabinet.jpg|Waldo the Magnificent's cabinet TheWigglesinCircusTent.jpg|The Wiggles in circus tent DorothyandWallytheGreat.jpg|Dorothy and Wally TheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|The Magic Club Competition RolandtheRemarkable2.jpg|Roland in the magic Club competition CecilandtheMagicClubJudges.jpg|Cecil and the Magic Club judges RolandandLeanneHalloran.jpg|Roland and Leanne Halloran TheMagicClubJudges.jpg|The Magic Club judges TheMagicClubCompetition2.jpg|Wally in the Magic Competition WallytheGreat5.jpg|Wally performing his magic BlueSkyFootage-1997.jpg|Blue sky footage WallyandDorothy.jpg|Wally and Dorothy GregPageasMagicClubJudge.jpg|Magic Club Judge Greg WallyandCecil2.jpg|Wally and Cecil giving handshakes TheWigglesandtheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggles and the Male Wiggle Friends Wigglehouse2.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving at Wigglehouse WigglehousePopUp2.jpg|Wigglehouse pop-up DorothyandWallyatWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy and Wally at Wigglehouse DorothyatWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy at Wigglehouse WallyatWigglehouse.jpg|Wally at Wigglehouse WallyandDorothy2.jpg|Wally and Dorothy Let's Party! TheWigglesandMrs.BinglesinCircusTent.jpg|The Wiggles and Mrs. Bingles AnthonyandGreginCircusTent.jpg|Anthony and Greg Jimbo,CecilandRoland.jpg|Jimbo, Cecil and Roland Mrs.BinglesinCircusTent.jpg|Mrs. Bingles DorothyandWallyinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Wally arriving in circus tent TheWigglesandHenryinCircusTent.jpg|Scene 13: Surprise! DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-WigglesMovie.jpg|"DOROTHY (My Favorite Dinosaur)" DorothyinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandGreginCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyandCecil.jpg|Dorothy and Cecil JeffandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends DorothyinTheWigglesMovie2.jpg|''"Who me? This is for me?"""'' CaptainandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|''"I've thought you've forgotten this is my birthday.""'' MurrayandDorothyinCircusTent.jpg|''"No, Dorothy. We were just trying to keep the party a surprise."'' DorothyandAnthonyinCircusTent.jpg|''"Dorothy, I've been so worried about you. I couldn't eat."'' AnthonyEatingAppleinCircusTent.jpg|Anthony eating apple TheWigglyGroupinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheAwakeWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Captain and Dorothy WallyinCircusTent.jpg|Wally greeting the Wiggles WallyandJimbo.jpg|Wally and Jimbo TheWigglesMovie-CircusScene.jpg|''"Wally won that new wand at the magic club tonight."'' CaptainandAnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Anthony GregandWallyinCircusTent.jpg|Greg and Wally Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue.jpg|''"Come on, everybody! Let's party!"'' Let'sHaveaParty-Prologue2.jpg|''"Let's eat!"' WallyandRoland2.jpg|Wally and Roland JimboHoldingWaldo'sWand.jpg|Jimbo holding Waldo's wand Let'sHaveaParty2.jpg|Skally in the background GregandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Greg and Wags GreginCircusTent.jpg|Greg singing JeffandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffandCecil.jpg|Jeff and Cecil Let'sHaveaParty3.jpg|Cartwhellie in the background GregandHenryinCircusTent.jpg|Greg and Henry MurrayinCircusTent.jpg|Murray MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandWally.jpg|Anthony and Wally WagsandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Wags and Mrs. Bingles WagsinCircusTent.jpg|Wags in circus ten WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword Let'sHaveaParty.jpg|"Let's Have a Party" HenryinCircusTent.jpg|Henry in circus tent HenryandWally.jpg|Henry and Wally DorothyandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Dorothy and Henry GregandCecil.jpg|Greg and Cecil CaptainFeatherswordinCircusTent.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMrs.Bingles.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mrs. Bingles TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandHenryinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Henry HenryandJeffinCircusTent.jpg|Henry and Jeff CaptainandGreginTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Captain and Greg MurrayandRoland.jpg|Murray and Roland HenryandWagsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Henry and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWagsinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsandAnthonyinCircusTent.jpg|Wags and Anthony BalloonsinCircusTent.jpg|Balloons in circus tent Dorothy'sBirthdayCakeinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy's birthday cake in circus tent WagsandRoland.jpg|Wags and Roland Let'sHaveaParty4.jpg|Everybody throwing balloons End Credits CircusTentandBigRedCar.jpg|Circus Tent and Big Red Car at night WigglyMedley-WigglesFireworkLogo.jpg|Wiggles Firework Logo TheWigglesMovie-EndCredits.jpg|Scene 14: End Credits TheWigglesMovie-MusiciansCredits.jpg|Musicians Credits TheWigglesMovie-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits TheWigglesMovie-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits TheWigglesMovie-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits TheWigglesMovie-SongCredits4.jpg|More Song Credits WigglyMedley-SongCredits.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" Bonus Music Videos TheWigglesMoviePresents.jpg|"The Wiggles Movie Presents" WigglemixSongTitle.jpg|Song title PuppetGreg.jpg|Puppet Greg TheOtherPuppetWiggles.jpg|The Other Puppet Wiggles PuppetMurrayandJeff.jpg|Puppet Murray and Jeff DorothytheDinosaurinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur JoeytheCrab.jpg|Joey the Crab DorothytheDinosaurinWigglemix2.jpg|''"This is fun!"'' Wigglemix-RockaByeYourBear.jpg|''"Yipee!"'' LizardPuppetsinWigglemix.jpg|Lizard Puppets PuppetAnthonyandJeff.jpg|Puppet Anthony PuppetJeff.jpg|Puppet Jeff Wigglemix-PaulField'sHead.jpg|Puppeteer Paul Field's head in the background Wigglemix.jpg|"Wigglemix" It'saPirateParty-Wigglemix.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" PuppetCaptainFeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Puppet Captain Feathersword falling down PuppetGreg-CloseShot.jpg|Puppet Greg Close to the screen PuppetCaptainWithoutHat.jpg|Puppet Captain without his hat PuppetCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Captain's hat flying PuppetMurray.jpg|Puppet Murray CassietheCatfish.jpg|''"Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly! Oh Wiggly Wiggly Wiggly!"'' FruitSalad-PuppetVersion.jpg|''"Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy"'' PuppetCaptainFeatherswordinWigglemix.jpg|Puppet Captain PuppetGreg,CaptainandMurray.jpg|Puppet Greg, Captain and Murray PuppetGregandMurrayBonkingHeads.jpg|Puppet Greg and Murray bonking heads PuppetAnthonywithCaptain'sHat.jpg|Puppet Anthony with Captain's hat PuppetGregandTheFishettes.jpg|Puppet Greg and the Fishettes PuppetAnthony.jpg|Puppet Anthony TheWigglesMovieSoundtrack-Wigglemix.jpg|Annoucement on "Wigglemix" RompBompAStomp-1997.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" - Music Video RompBompAStomp-1997-2.jpg|The Awake Wiggles RompBompAStomp-1997-3.jpg|Greg Electronic Storybook: The Lost Joey TheLostJoey-TitleCard.jpg TheLostJoey.jpg TheLostJoey2.jpg TheLostJoey3.jpg TheLostJoey4.jpg TheLostJoey5.jpg TheLostJoey6.jpg TheLostJoey7.jpg TheLostJoey8.jpg TheLostJoey9.jpg TheLostJoey10.jpg TheLostJoey11.jpg TheLostJoey12.jpg TheLostJoey13.jpg TheLostJoey14.jpg TheLostJoey15.jpg TheLostJoey16.jpg TheLostJoey17.jpg TheLostJoey18.jpg TheLostJoey19.jpg TheLostJoey20.jpg TheLostJoey21.jpg TheLostJoey22.jpg TheLostJoey23.jpg TheLostJoey24.jpg TheLostJoey25.jpg TheLostJoey26.jpg TheLostJoey27.jpg TheLostJoey28.jpg TheLostJoey29.jpg TheLostJoey30.jpg TheLostJoey31.jpg TheLostJoey32.jpg TheLostJoey33.jpg TheLostJoey34.jpg TheLostJoey35.jpg TheLostJoey36.jpg TheLostJoey37.jpg TheLostJoey38.jpg TheLostJoey39.jpg TheLostJoey40.jpg TheLostJoey41.jpg TheLostJoey42.jpg TheLostJoey43.jpg TheLostJoey44.jpg TheLostJoey45.jpg TheLostJoey46.jpg TheLostJoey47.jpg TheLostJoey48.jpg TheLostJoey49.jpg TheLostJoey50.jpg TheLostJoey51.jpg TheLostJoey52.jpg TheLostJoey53.jpg TheLostJoey54.jpg TheLostJoey55.jpg TheLostJoey56.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Special Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries